


Relax, Little Bird

by Mid_Nightmare



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cockwarming, Dom Slade Wilson, Dom/sub, M/M, Professor Slade Wilson, Student Dick Grayson, Sub Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare
Summary: Three weeks away from his boyfriend and dominant (really, screw what Slade says about being his not-boyfriend-not-dominant), Dick is feeling absolutely miserable. The tension is high. He hasn't been able to relax or let go. Hasn't been in his subspace. But thankfully, New Year's is coming, and Slade is more than willing to help him get back to himself.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985063
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Relax, Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> I'm here with my first post of SladeRobin week 2020. I hope you guys enjoy! Rated mature for the cockwarming at the end.
> 
> I really hope to make this into a series and show more of the relationship with these two, but we'll see. Let me know if you want to see more! And stay tuned for the other fics for this event!
> 
> <3

“Stop that."

Dick looked up from his seat, seeing an annoyed middle-aged woman glaring at him. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Stop bouncing your knee. It's annoying," she snapped, rolling her eyes.

Raising a brow, Dick paused the movement out of shock. A moment later, he scoffed, rolled his own eyes, and went back to looking at his phone. 

After another few moments., "I said stop that." It was the same woman, but Dick ignored her this time. And the second, five minutes later. And the third, a minute after that.

"Lady, leave me the hell alone," he snapped, glaring up at her when she went to complain again. "If it bugs you so much, go somewhere else."

She glared at him, red lips pulling into a sneer. "Foul, pathetic sub," she hissed, refusing to move.

Dick rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and returning his attention to his phone. He didn't care what some obnoxious dominant on the train thought about him, especially not when it was two days before New Year's and he was finally going to see Slade.

It had been almost three weeks since he had seen the man. He knew it was ridiculous to be so upset. They weren't a couple - Slade made sure to remind him of that - and they didn't have a contract or anything that tied them together, but that didn't stop Dick from dreaming. He had been practically living with the man for the past two months. He slept there almost every night, went to his classes, did his homework in the library until Slade was done, and then he went back to the man's apartment where he was quizzed and punished until he could quote a chapter from the heart before then being rewarded for his efforts. They ate dinner together, spent the night watching something on the news, slept together. He didn't know why the man insisted they didn't have anything when he knew that Slade loved the fact he was Dick's first. Two and a half months as a live-in boyfriend/dedicated sub (screw whatever Slade said), and then suddenly he was back at home and suffered three weeks alone with only a few video chats to hold him over.

The woman was still glaring daggers at him when he got up for his stop. As he walked out, he flipped her the bird before shoving his hands down into his pockets and trying not to run up to the surface. It was easy to catch a taxi, and from there, all he had to do was go ten minutes...

He had been bouncing his knee wildly again, and he ignored the glances from the dominant driver. Before he could say a word, Dick pushed some money through the slot and hopped. Dick waved to the doorman who looked surprised and smiled at the sight of him. He missed Geffory. As he entered, he nodded at the secretaries, and all the girls immediately waved and smiled at him, before going for the elevator.

The nerves skyrocketed again as he watched the numbers rise. How a retired Army Sergeant turned American history professor afforded a penthouse suite in the middle of the city, he would never know, but Slade was always full of mysteries. The ding shocked him out of his thoughts, and his stomach immediately filled with butterflies and simultaneously tied itself into a knot.

One step out of the elevator. Five steps to the right and there was Slade's door. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes before reaching out and gently rapping his knuckles against the solid wood.

A few heavy seconds before the door opened, and suddenly Dick felt his body immediately relax. "You're late."

He stepped into the apartment, looking up at the man. "The train was delayed with the snow."

Slade hummed, ignoring the comment. "Strip."

The order nearly had Dick's eyes rolling back as he immediately got started. His bag was hung on one of the hooks, his coat, scarf, and gloves hanging on the one beside it. He slipped out of his boots, setting them perfectly beside Slade's. It was muscle memory, and he was running on autopilot, feeling better than he had in weeks.

He glanced up at the man as he pulled his sweater above his head, carefully folding it with military efficiency. Slade held out a hand, and Dick rested it there before undoing his jeans. They were also quickly folded, and his socks came off next, turned right side in, and placed atop the rest.

Dick looked up at the dominant, hands resting on the edges of his underwear. A raised brow told him what he wanted to know, and he slid the briefs down his legs, folded them in half, set them on the pile before taking it into his hands.

An appreciative eye roamed over his body, and he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and be devoured. His cock twitched at the attention, and he squeezed his thighs together slightly. Why could just a look from this man make him so weak?

"Put your clothes in the basket and come back," Slade rumbled, and Dick nodded before scrambling away.

He went into the bedroom, dropped his clothes into the basket of dirty laundry before sending a longing glance at the bed. He wanted to just dive into it, roll around on the sheets, and drown in Slade’s scent, but he resisted and quickly left. His feet carried him to the living room where he knew Slade would be waiting.

Slade sent him a look when he came in that said he knew exactly what had taken the boy so long, and Dick flushed a pretty shade of pink as he quickly moved to the man’s side. Standing by the man's feet with his hands clasped behind him again, the sub waited for his next order. "Kneel. I have work to do." A soft, sweet sigh left him as he dropped to his knees and hung his head next to the dom's knee. They weren’t touching yet, but Dick could feel the warmth seeming through the man’s jeans. The room was cool, enough so that his nipples had pebbled and faint goosebumps dusted his arms and legs. He knew Slade knew he grew cold easily, and he knew that Slade knew he knew, so the man must have something planned. The sub couldn’t find it in him to care though, just happy to be reunited with his dom. He listened as the television turned on and Slade began to read on his tablet. Shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable, Dick let out a small hum and settled himself in for however long the dom wanted.

  
  
  


Dick had no idea how much time had passed, but he was starting to feel floaty and sweet. He just wanted to dive in deeper, completely fall into his headspace. He hadn’t even been able to relax enough and get slip into it during the three weeks without Slade, especially since he didn’t want his family to ask any questions. With his thoughts picking up, he was accidentally pulling himself out of his space, but then two taps came to his left temple.

A hum left him as he slowly raised his head and shifted back. Slade adjusted his position, legs sliding open, and with two more taps, Dick shifted forward, resting his head in the older man's lap and letting his eyes close again. Of course, Slade could tell when he was starting to get too much into his own head and pull him back where he wanted him.

After several minutes, long thick fingers started carding through his hair, and a tiny moan left the sub's lips. "Master," he sighed, eyes rolling back as his head tipped into the touch. Slade hummed, continuing in his reading and petting without a word. A few more moments and Dick was fully lost in the feeling. He was  _ soaring  _ and entirely relaxed where he was. He needed this so much more than he had realized. He needed Slade to take care of him.

* * *

A few weeks had done a lot to the boy, Slade noted. The second he had opened the door and saw him - stressed out and tired with dark circles under his eyes - the dominant knew it was bad. When he had walked in, there was a tension between his shoulders and down his spine, keeping him ramrod straight, but when he chanced a glance down now, the boy's eyes were closed, and the tension throughout his body was completely gone, leaving him like putty in his lap.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. In less than fifteen minutes, the boy had given himself back over to Slade, let himself be moved and manipulated until he was just where the dominant wanted him. These three weeks away had seemed to make Dick drop even easier.

Slade still gave him time though, letting whatever was playing on the television to end before his hand shifted, caressing over sharp cheekbones and an even sharper jaw. His thumb brushed over the sub's bottom lip, and immediately, full pink lips parted, and a small tongue lightly flicked against his thumb. 

"Birdie?" He purred. Big glassy cerulean eyes looked up at him but didn't meet his gaze. Even lost deep in a headspace, his training still stuck. For a boy that had been completely new and hadn’t gone through any traditional training, he picked up fast and stuck to his lessons. Slade was proud.

He turned the boy's jaw and pressed his lips against the growing tent in his pants. Immediately Dick kissed through the man's jeans, a soft hum rumbling through him. He moved languidly as he kissed over the outline of Slade’s cock. After a moment, Slade undid his jeans, and the boy nosed his way closer. Another kiss and then Dick was looking up at him.

“You can use your hands,” Slade said, slotting his fingers back into inky black locks. Dick reached up with one hand, gently pulling the man’s boxers down before kissing the head of his dominant’s cock. He kitten-licked the tip before slowly taking in him, letting his partner slide down his throat, filling him up with a small moan from the boy.

Immediately, Dick relaxed even further, setting his right hand once again behind his back as he very gently suckled around Slade’s length. His head tipped to the side to rest in the man’s lap, and his eyes slid shut. He was finally back where he needed to be, back with his partner, back on his knees, fully enveloped by the man. As he shifted and resettled himself on his knees, leaning more of his weight against the couch, the sub allowed himself to truly let go. Let the tension leave his bones. Let Slade continue to pet him as though he was an oversized cat. Let his mind slip back into that easy emptiness.

This was correct. This was right. He was finally back home.


End file.
